


Ranas de Chocolate y Sorpresas de Cumpleaños

by JennVilla



Series: Traducciones: keyflight790 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Presents, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennVilla/pseuds/JennVilla
Summary: Harry Potter está celebrando su cumpleaños con todos sus amigos. Aunque ama la amabilidad de todos ellos con sus presentes, su regalo favorito es una rana de chocolate.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Traducciones: keyflight790 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835218
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Ranas de Chocolate y Sorpresas de Cumpleaños

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keyflight790](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/gifts).
  * A translation of [Chocolate Frogs and Birthday Surprises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417417) by [keyflight790](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/pseuds/keyflight790). 



– ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

El ruido envolvió cómodamente a Harry cuando entró en el Caldero Chorreante. Harry fingió sorpresa cuando sus amigos salieron de detrás de largas mesas oscuras que habían sido cuidadosamente decoradas con un paño dorado y coloridos estandartes.

– ¡Feliz cumpleaños, amigo! –Ron se acercó y palmeó la espalda de Harry. Le puso una pinta en la mano y la chocó en un brindis con su propio vaso.

–Lo sabías. –Hermione puso los ojos en blanco mientras abrazaba a Harry.

–Eh, bueno... –respondió Harry, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros.

La mirada de Hermione apuntaba acusadoramente a su izquierda. Draco se sonrojó, apretando la mano de Harry cuando sintió la mirada fulminante.

–Acabo de decírselo esta mañana, Granger. No podía permitir que apareciera con su túnica de Auror. –se encogió de hombros y sonrió nerviosamente.

Hermione suspiró antes de abrazar a Draco.

–Bueno, feliz cumpleaños, Harry. –sonrió e hizo un gesto para que los dos hombres se unieran a la ya animada fiesta.

Harry no podía creer cuánta gente había aparecido. Sonrió suavemente a Ginny y Neville, notando el ligero movimiento protector de Neville alrededor del cuerpo de la pelirroja. Su pequeño bebé nacería en sólo tres meses, y Harry no podría estar más feliz por la pareja.

–Oye, Harry. –un par de manos se sujetaron a sus hombros.

– ¡Oliver! –Harry jadeó, sorprendido de ver a su viejo entrenador de Quidditch– Creí que estabas en Irlanda.

–Acabo de volver hace un par de días. –respondió Oliver antes de empezar a hablar sobre sus últimas aventuras con los Kenmare Kestrels.

Harry observó las manos animadas de Oliver mientras detallaba su última victoria, pero estaba siguiendo la pista de su pareja por el rabillo del ojo.

Draco se había instalado en un sofá cerca de la parte trasera, sentado cerca de su mejor amiga, Pansy Parkinson. Harry sabía que probablemente estaba bien, pero no podía dejar de pensar que Draco parecía, bueno, preocupado. _Preocupado no era la palabra correcta_ , pensó, tomándose un momento para mirar de lleno al rubio. _No_ , pensó, Draco parecía _aterrorizado_.

–Discúlpame un momento. –interrumpió a Oliver justo cuando este estaba golpeando vigorosamente sus manos, hablando de un golpe que había dado a su oponente y que lo había hecho caer rápidamente de su escoba. Harry se acercó rápidamente al sofá y se arrodilló directamente delante del rubio.

–Draco, ¿estás bien? –preguntó, con la cara llena de preocupación.

–Él está bien, Po-, eh, Harry. –respondió Pansy, colocando un reconfortante brazo alrededor de la espalda de Draco.

Harry la miró, levantando una ceja. Él y Pansy tenían una relación cordial entre ellos, después de todo, y él sabía que ella era muy protectora con su mejor amigo. De todas maneras, él todavía quería oírlo de su pareja.

– ¿Draco? –preguntó de nuevo, con voz suplicante.

–Estoy bien, cariño –respondió Draco, sin mirar a Harry–. Todo está bien, por favor, ve, diviértete.

– ¡Es hora de cortar la tarta! –oyó a Hermione gritar a la multitud que le rodeaba– ¿Dónde está el cumpleañero? ¿Harry?

Él volvió a mirar a Pansy, quien le dio un guiño alentador.

–Bien –Harry asintió con la cabeza–. Estaré por allí, si me necesitas.

–Gracias, Harry. Yo me encargo. – Pansy abrazó a Draco más cerca, sonriendo suavemente.

Harry se puso de pie y le dio un rápido beso a Draco en la cabeza.

–Te amo. –murmuró en los mechones rubios antes de caminar hacia el pastel flotante de chocolate.

Hermione había adornado el pastel con pequeñas Snitches, y la copiosa cantidad de velas hizo que el pastel pareciera que estaba en llamas.

Harry sonreía mientras sus amigos cantaban. Era tan afortunado de estar rodeado de toda la gente que amaba. Miró hacia el sofá, y su sonrisa se amplió cuando vio a Draco cantando, el brazo de Pansy todavía envuelto con seguridad alrededor de él. Respirando profundamente, Harry sopló las velas, deseando que cada día fuera tan feliz como éste.

* * *

–Ok, Harry, ¡es hora de abrir los regalos! –Hermione anunció, mientras todos terminaban sus últimos bocados del delicioso pastel.

Harry se quejó. Amaba a sus amigos, pero odiaba toda la atención.

– ¿No puedo abrirlos más tarde, Hermione?

–No te salvarás de esto, Harry. –se rio ella, empujándolo al hueco del sofá. Se sentó y sintió una cálida y reconfortante mano en su pierna. Sonrió suavemente mientras Draco le daba un pequeño apretón en el muslo.

Harry se sintió aliviado de estar sentado entre Draco y Ron, pero no pudo evitar sentirse un poco preocupado. La cara de Draco estaba más pálida que de costumbre, y sus labios parecían secos y agrietados. Harry vio cómo Draco intentaba devolverle la sonrisa, mordiendo nerviosamente su labio inferior. Se inclinó y puso un beso casto contra los labios de su novio.

– ¿Estás bien? –Harry susurró, con los ojos fijos en los grises. Draco obligó a sus labios a sonreír mientras asentía rápidamente. Harry se inclinó para sostener su mano, apretando fuerte antes de soltarla una vez más.

–Empecemos con este, ¿sí? _Wingardium_ _Leviosa_ –Hermione lanzó el hechizo, enviando una hermosa caja púrpura directamente al regazo de Harry.

Harry sonrió y comenzó a tirar de la cinta brillante. El interior de la caja estaba lleno de sus cosas favoritas de "Sortilegios Weasley”, incluyendo los “Salvajes Magifuegos Weasley” y sus favoritas, las Galletas de Canarios. Se rio, recordando la primera vez que coló una de las galletas en el plato de Draco. Ver al usualmente serio rubio, convertirse en un diminuto pájaro amarillo, había hecho que su primera cena juntos fuera un éxito hilarante.

– ¡Abre el mío ahora! –exclamó Teddy, rebotando en el sofá. El chico, cuyo pelo era actualmente rosa chicle, levantó una caja pequeña del suelo. Se la llevó a su padrino y la arrojó con entusiasmo sobre su regazo.

Harry se rio de su pequeño ahijado antes de desenvolver cuidadosamente su regalo. Sacó un trozo de pergamino, sonriendo suavemente a los toscos dibujos.

– ¡Somos tú y yo! –Teddy se movió hacia el regazo de Harry e hizo un gesto animado hacia las líneas garabateadas. La sonrisa de Harry se amplió al examinar las pequeñas figuras. Una era más alta, con pelo negro, sosteniendo un palo de escoba en una mano y la figura más pequeña en la otra. Escrito, en letras grandes, los nombres de Harry y Teddy estaban garabateados.

Se limpió una lágrima del rabillo del ojo y dio a su ahijado un fuerte abrazo.

–Gracias, Teddy. –susurró, mientras besaba la parte superior de su cabeza. El rosa chicle cambió rápidamente a negro mientras Teddy le abrazaba antes de levantarse del sofá y correr hacia su abuela.

Harry abrió amablemente un regalo tras otro de sus amigos. Sonrió mientras leía la bonita dedicatoria de Hermione en el libro que le regaló e hizo planes con Ron para que pudieran probar el nuevo Aceite de Vapor Rápido en sus escobas. Todo el mundo en la habitación se reía y bromeaba, compartiendo pintas e historias. Todos, excepto Draco, que seguía sentado rígidamente al lado de Harry.

Harry extendió la mano y frotó pequeños círculos en la espalda de Draco mientras luchaba por abrir el siguiente regalo con una sola mano. No le importaba; el calor de la piel de su amante era uno de los mejores regalos que se le ocurría.

Harry abrió el último regalo mientras Hermione desaparecía el desorden de papel y cinta a sus pies. Harry miró felizmente alrededor de la habitación.

–Gracias a todos por celebrarlo conmigo. Hubo un tiempo en el que no podía imaginarme tener amigos, tener una familia, ni siquiera en pasar de los diecisiete años. –la habitación estalló en risas. Harry vio un rápido movimiento de la varita de Hermione cuando las numerosas pintas se convirtieron en frágiles copas de champán.

– ¡Un regalo más! –Hermione gritó mientras Ron dejaba su lugar junto a Harry y rodeaba la cintura de su esposa con su brazo.

Harry la miró con atención, pensando que estaba lista para anunciar que también esperaban un hermoso bebé. Ella se lo había contado la semana pasada, con emoción desbordante después de que Harry le ofreciera un poco de cerveza de mantequilla en la cena. No veía la hora de conocer a los dos nuevos Weasley y estaba tan contento de que los pequeños tuvieran una edad tan cercana. Siempre se tendrían el uno al otro.

Hermione, sin embargo, inclinó la cabeza, haciendo un gesto a Harry para que mirara a su izquierda. La multitud a su alrededor se sumió en el silencio.

Manos temblorosas le entregaron a Harry una delgada caja rectangular. Él la sujetó con cautela, sonriendo tiernamente a Draco.

–Pensé que me darías tu regalo más tarde –susurró, antes de guiñar un ojo seductor. Abrió la tapa de la pequeña caja y una mirada de confusión se extendió por su cara–. ¿Mi cromo de las Ranas de Chocolate? –preguntó con curiosidad– No es que no me guste, pero tengo cientos de estos.

–No seas tonto, Potter, sólo lee el maldito cromo por la parte de atrás. –murmuró Draco. Harry hizo una mueca. Hacía mucho tiempo que Draco no usaba su apellido.

Miró de cerca el cromo, notando que la imagen era completamente diferente a ese en que él solía aparecer blandiendo su varita amenazadoramente. Este, sin embargo, mostraba a Harry con la sudadera favorita de Draco, sus gafas torcidas y su pelo despeinado. Recordó cuando Draco tomó esa foto. Acababan de celebrar su primer aniversario y habían ido a volar juntos. Un pequeño rubor recorrió sus mejillas mientras recordaba exactamente cómo habían calentado sus cuerpos después de pasar horas en el aire de finales de diciembre.

– ¿Tú hiciste esto? –miró a Draco. El hombre continuó mirando las fascinantes tablas del suelo bajo sus pies.

Harry inspiró profundamente, dando vuelta a la pequeña tarjeta. Se veía casi como la verdadera, escamas de oro rodeando la inscripción de terciopelo. La redacción, sin embargo, era bastante diferente de la heroica biografía que Harry siempre odió. 

– ¡Léelo en voz alta! –Pansy gritó, rompiendo el silencio. Un zumbido de risas emanó por toda la habitación. Harry echó una mirada a Pansy antes de aclararse la garganta.

– _Harry Potter-Malfoy_ –comenzó, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta. Sintió que el hombre a su lado se estremecía ligeramente al ver la combinación de sus dos nombres por primera vez. Harry lo miró fijamente, sin creer que esto estuviera sucediendo realmente. Draco inclinó la cabeza para apoyarse en el hombro de Harry, aún incapaz de enfrentar sus penetrantes ojos.

Harry volvió a tragar, tratando de empujar las lágrimas que habían empezado a brotar.

– _Harry Potter-Malfoy, actualmente Jefe Auror, es considerado el hombre más guapo de toda Gran Bretaña_ –Harry leyó, con la cara sonrojada y la voz temblorosa–. _Es particularmente famoso por su increíble ingenio y su feroz lealtad, así como por su ridículo y sexy pelo y su estúpida cicatriz._ –Harry apenas pudo terminar la frase antes de reírse, oyendo las otras risas esparcidas por todo el pub. Miró a la cara de Draco, aliviado al ver que la más tenue sonrisa finalmente se reflejaba en sus labios. Harry lo rodeó con el brazo y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de continuar.

– _No sólo es el chico que vivió dos veces, sino que también es el héroe de muchas vidas. Hizo a su pareja, Draco Malfoy-_ –Harry tuvo que hacer una pausa para secarse las lágrimas que caían por su cara. Tomó un respiro y comenzó de nuevo– _Hizo a su compañero, Draco Malfoy, el mago más feliz de la tierra cuando aceptó su extremadamente cursi propuesta de matrimonio_ –se rio suavemente para sí mismo antes de terminar–. _Y S_ _iguen viviendo felices para siempre._

Harry miró la hermosa tarjeta en sus manos mientras un sentimiento de felicidad lo invadía. Sintió que Draco se movía a su lado. Luego, se deslizó del sofá y se colocó sobre una rodilla delante de Harry.

Finalmente, Harry fue capaz de mirar fijamente los profundos lagos de grises que tanto le gustaban.

–Harry –Draco tomó su mano, acariciándola ligeramente con el pulgar–. Los últimos tres años han sido los más felices de mi vida. Estoy tan increíblemente agradecido de haberme encontrado contigo ese día en el Emporio de la lechuza. Se me habían acabado los galeones y por un momento pensé que tendría que pagar con mi pequeño piso muggle. Estaba tan nervioso y tú fuiste tan amable. Me compraste helado en Floreans, ¿recuerdas? Como si estuviéramos en una cita o algo así. Luego me pediste una cita de verdad, como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo pedirle algo así a tu antiguo enemigo, un Mortífago, un imbécil esnob como yo.

Harry sonrió dulcemente, pensando en lo maravilloso que había sido ese día. No había visto a Draco en años, no desde los juicios, y el encontrarse con él de la nada, había hecho pensar a Harry que era el destino. Todos sus ignorados sentimientos por el rubio lo invadieron de repente. No podía perder de vista a Draco, no otra vez.

–Harry James Potter, hoy me arrodillo ante ti, frente a tus amigos, frente a tu familia –se giró y asintió a Hermione y Ron, Andrómeda y el pequeño Teddy antes de continuar: –. Por favor, cásate conmigo, Harry. –la voz de Draco salió gravemente, mientras tragaba saliva. Sus manos presionaron nerviosamente contra las rodillas de Harry.

Harry se puso de pie, tirando rápidamente de Draco para darle un fuerte abrazo. El color finalmente volvió a la cara de Draco mientras abrazaba a su amado.

–Te amo tanto. –murmuró en el oído de Draco como si fuera el secreto mejor guardado del mundo. Harry se alejó del abrazo antes de exclamar: – ¡Sí!

La sala estalló en aplausos y brindis mientras Draco se inclinaba un poco para besar a Harry apasionadamente; demostrando todo su amor, sus esperanzas y sueños. Todo en ese único beso.

Harry no podía esperar a pasar todos y cada uno de los días de su futuro con Draco Malfoy. Su deseo de cumpleaños se había hecho realidad.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this translation, keyflight790!


End file.
